


Silent Contentment

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Early morning in the Potter/Snape household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Silent Contentment  
Author: Jadzia7667  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Snarry  
Beta: the_minx_17  
Summary: Early morning in the Potter/Snape household. Drabble: 360 words.  
Disclaimer: Not mine – if they were, they’d do this more often. 

 

He woke, rising slowly from the depths of dreamless sleep into a plethora of comforting sensations. He was warm. He was relaxed. He felt safe, here in this bed, in these arms. The slight ache in his nether regions and a sense of satiated completion filled him with sleepy joy.

The softness of the pillow beneath his cheek was a stark counterpoint to the firm muscle of the bicep cradling his head, the forearm encircling his neck. Calloused fingers rested on his shoulder. He breathed deeply, inhaling rosemary and balsam, the faint oiliness of lubricant and the sharper saltiness of honestly earned sweat. Layered around this was the obvious tang of semen and the aroma that was uniquely his Harry. He shifted slightly and the arm across his belly tightened, the fingers of the hand on his arse caressed his skin soothingly. 

Severus’ head rested lightly against the down filled pillows; his lips were close enough to Harry’s shoulder for him to nuzzle his spouse gently. Bliss. Nothing tasted as good as Harry’s skin. The damp press of mouth to salty silk sent a shiver of barely there arousal through his body.

There was a firm length of bone and muscle beneath hair roughened skin tangled between his legs. He shifted again and the thigh brushed against his morning erection, sending more definite tingles of arousal from the pit of his stomach to the tips of his extremities and the tangled strands of his long dark hair. Warm dry lips brushed against his face gently. Their owner was no more awake than he was himself, and he reveled in the early morning tranquility of simply holding and being held.

His free arm was thrown protectively over Harry’s hip. He caressed the satiny skin with reverent fingertips and pulled his partner closer. Harry slid forward and made a soft incoherent noise of loving approval.

All too soon, they would have to awaken completely. They would have to leave this bed, leave this deliciously warm cocoon of peace they made with each other every night. For now, he burrowed deeper into his lover’s embrace, and relished the silent contentment that filled him


End file.
